They Flew The Nest
by Aida Caroti
Summary: Molly loses hope in the war, with a family of blood traitors and a clock pointing to mortal peril,her children are all in the war, and odds are stacked against them all surviving, but then sometimes all you need is a helping hand... DH


_A/N I do not own Harry Potter and wishing it does not make it true unfortunately. J.K.R is an amazing author and I am simply writing for fun and the gratification that come from reviews. Thanks._

A Weasley story.

Molly Weasley sighed heavily as she sat down and slowly pulled the paper towards her. She glanced at the title before pulling a disgusted face and tapping her fork on the table as she read. 'Muggleborns will be pulled in for questioning.' She sighed even heavier when she saw the headline 'Potter suspect on Dumbledore's Death.' She frowned in annoyance, how very dare them.

Every day was the same; she would come downstairs and make a cup hot, scolding tea and wait anxiously for the paper. She was a bag of nerves these day's never being able to fully relax with every one of her children out in the war, in a lot of ways this second war was worse. In the first war no one she knew was directly involved, but now… her eldest two sons were inducted into the order with her husband. Percy, well she didn't like to think about Percy but his was off working with a ministry full of Death eaters. The twins too were both involved in the order, they had wanted to be ever since that dratted DA that Harry set up; their expertises in diversions were second to none and essential for the Order. Ron, her youngest son, was off doing god knows what with Harry Potter the most wanted man in Britain. She felt a stab at anger at Harry he had taken her youngest son away and into danger, led him into a battle that he need not be involved with. But even as she thought it, it disappeared, how could she blame the poor boy, it was Dumbledore's fault…it always was.

She glanced at her clock, it seemed these days she had a nervous twitch, turning around to check the clock just to make sure everyone was okay. At the moment only Ron's hand was pointing to 'mortal peril' which was good for some reasons because when the ministry or death eaters came it backed up the story of Ron's illness, even if it hurt to see it pointing at that.

Then Ginny was at school, which was probably just as dangerous as any where else with Snape in charge and the Death Eaters teaching.

They'd all grown up, too young. They had all grown up to quickly forced to by this war which striped them of their innocence and forced them to fight.

Of course, she thought savagely, it would have to be her who brought up a hoard of children brave to the point of insanity, normally hers. Sometimes she wished she could have a bunch of quiet Hufflepuffs who would leave this war well alone. Yet she couldn't help but feel she had done a good job, every one of them made her proud.

Bill being head boy, curse breaker, married and in the order fighting for peace. Charlie Quiditch Captain inducted into the order, working with dragons. Percy… always the mummy's boy growing up, head boy and then…the ministry. Fred and George, their brilliance at mischief -that took her back to her young days- and their thriving shop. Ron all the stuff he, Harry and Hermione had got up to and surviving it time and again, his immense bravery even when he doubted himself. Ginny, the youngest, yet she still managed to hold her own, stunningly pretty she had faced You-Know-Who and lived.

They had all made her proud; she couldn't deny it as children go there aren't any better out there.

She glanced at the clock again, none of the hands had moved and she focused on Ron's pointing at 'Mortal Peril' and wondered not for the first time what that meant. She had had the clock for nearly 30 years; it had been a wedding gift from her brothers and she had cherished it ever since. In the whole thirty years it had only pointed at 'Mortal Peril' a few times, when Ginny was taken into the chamber, when Ron was attacked by the brains, Arthur's attack and since Voldermort had come into the open. She didn't understand, the clock may tell her but it didn't explain what was going on or what was happening to him, and every day that passed staring at the hand her heart dropped a little further.

She wanted them home, she wanted her babies back who she could protect and watch over and always keep them safe. She wanted to mollycoddle them, make sure they ate the right amount of food. A tear slipped down her face.

She wanted them out of this war, with such a big family the odds were one of them would die, her greatest fear, an image of the boggart came to mind and more tears cascaded down her face.

She didn't think she could survive if she lost any of them, losing her younger brothers had been hard enough. She couldn't lose any more, she refused to let the scum of this earth take any more loved ones away.

Every Order meeting they were told of another disappearance, another death. She'd had enough after the Potters had died in the first war it would all be over, she had hoped, begged that her children could live without that constant fear of death…

She broke into sobs head on the table hands still around her lukewarm cup, she couldn't go on.

Then she felt a comforting hand on her arm and she looked up at the familiar face of her husband. Her own face still laced with hot tears that were dribbling steadily down her neck.

'Shh now.' He soothed, pulling her into his chest where she sobbed once again.

'I…can't do this any more…I cant lose them…' she sobbed dampening the front of his robes with her heaving sobs.

'Molly…Molly look at me.' He almost begged and she slowly raised her head and looked into his baby blue eyes that were also shinning slightly. 'I-I cant promise you we will all come through this alive, but we still have to fight, we cant just give up then we would lose- so much more than lives- we would lose our freedom.' Molly stared back at his bright eyes and wondered.

'But then we would all sur-' Molly started

'No Mollywobbles we would still be in danger and do you think our children will just lay down and be walked on?' Molly shook her head sadly. 'Mols' he sighed 'We fight for our freedom because if we sit back we wont be living at all.' He looked sadly at her.

'I'll kill them' She whispered harshly at him, he looked surprised and a little confused. 'If any of them dare harm them…I'll kill them.' Her face glistened with tears but she looked fierce and resolute.

'I will too.' He whispered back.

'I'll fight for them, for their future.' She leaned closer and softly kissed his lips.

She had finally realised that none of her family would sit back and watch the war go by, they would fight. Fight for each other, fight for the Wizarding world. No family had ever been stronger than the Weasley's and they wouldn't give up now.

They might have flown the nest but Mummy Weasley was always going to protect her flock, she was going to fight for her babies, they might be taller and frecklier but they would always be her babies and no mum gives up their children easily.

_**A/N I hope you liked that, its been a long time in the making something I started when bored in Geology. I would love a review or two? Please? **_

_**The facts in this is correct I checked Wikia :) but I don't know about the Clock it just seemed a nice touch :D thankyou for reading, again please review. **_

_**I just want to know, do you think I did Molly in character? She is one of my favourites and I want to make sure I've done her justice,**_

_**Thanks Again! **_

_**Love Sianikins.**_


End file.
